wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia Fox
)|birth place = |birth_place = Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida|resides = Jacksonville, Florida|billed = Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida|trainer = Ohio Valley Wrestling Florida Championship Wrestling|debut = June 13, 2008|image = Face= |-| Full= |death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released =October 17, 2019 }}Victoria Elizabeth Crawford is a retired American professional wrestler, former model and occasional actress who is best known for her time in WWE under the ring name Alicia Fox. She was the longest tenured female performer, having been with the company from 2006 to 2019 while being on the main roster from 2008-2019. Biography Alicia Fox first appeared in WWE as a wedding planner hired by Edge and former SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero to prep the power couple’s on-air nuptials. After she was caught canoodling with the groom, however, Alicia wisely crawled into a foxhole somewhere before re-emerging as a bona fide Superstar. The talented Ms. Fox has since appeared on Raw, SmackDown and WWE NXT, scissor-kicking her way past Beth Phoenix, Maryse, Eve, Gail Kim and The Bellas to etch her name in WWE’s record books as the first African-American woman to win the Divas Championship. As the years progressed, The Foxy Floridian showed she had the wiles to maneuver her way to the top of the division, no matter what obstacle was in her way. Resourceful, stunning and extremely athletic in the ring, Alicia has proven herself to be far more ferocious — and eccentric — than anyone ever expected. She even teamed up with Jinder Mahal to make a memorable run all the way to the Mixed Match Season 2 Final. At any moment, the femme fatale could — and would — outfox the opposition to claw her way to the top. - WWE.com Other media Fox made guest appearances for the reality television show Total Divas produced by WWE and E! during the first two seasons, which began airing in July 2013. In October 2014, she joined the main cast of the program for the second half of the third season, which began airing in January 2015. In 2013, she made an appearance on the television series Cupcake Wars, as a guest judge along with Layla. The following year, Fox and The Miz presented an award at Cartoon Network's Hall of Game Awards. Fox made her acting debut by guest starring in two episodes of Syfy series Dominion that aired in July 2015. Fox has appeared in eight WWE video games. She made her in-game debut in WWE SmackDown vs Raw 2011 and appears in WWE '12 (DLC), WWE 13, WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17, WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19 ''and WWE 2K20''. In July 2017, it was revealed that Fox would feature in the debut line of WWE fashion dolls by toy brand Mattel. Personal life Crawford has a younger sister named Christina, who was also a professional wrestler and is now a Tampa Bay Buccaneers cheerleader. Prior to becoming a professional wrestler, Crawford was a model and signed with WWE after being seen in a fashion catalogue by John Laurinaitis. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Divas Championship (1 time) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Alicia-Fox * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/thefoxxyone * Twitter: https://twitter.com/aliciafoxy Category:WWE Alumni Category:2008 Debuts Category:2019 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:ECW Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:NXT Season 3 Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:Total Divas